poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
No Dogs Allowed
"No Dogs Allowed" is the eleventh episode of season 2, and the thirty-seventh episode overall. It first aired on September 1st, 2012 in the US. When owners from a neighboring apartment complex begin returning their pups to the pound, the Pound Puppies investigate and uncover a landlord who has a peculiar "No Dogs Allowed" policy. Plot Niblet calls everyone to a meeting, and reveals that the purpose of the meeting was so he could say he called everyone to a meeting. While Strudel and Niblet start arguing on why they are here, three puppies are dropped off at Shelter 17, their owners bawling their eyes out, their parents bawling more so (and Olaf, despite having no idea what is going on). They're not from previous episodes and even thought that Shelter 17 was a “puppy hotel” at first. They reveal that they know each other, and that they all live in the same building. Niblet tells them that Shelter 17 is a pound, and the pups start bawling their eyes out as well. Lucky and Cookie investigate the building and find the landlord, a hairy forty-ish year old man named Mr. Grubo (Kevin Michael Richardson), barging into an old lady's apartment and taking her poodle. They also find out that there's a new "No Dogs Allowed" rule, one that wasn't there before. The two suspect that he has something against dogs, so they train the three pups to do cute, puppy things like bring slippers, the newspaper (with no teeth-marks or drool), and not bark at the mailman, in order to get Mr. Grubo to love dogs. They do, bringing him the newspaper, not barking at the mailman, and even bringing him slippers. That is, they bring the mailman his slippers, leaving him to wonder how they got his slippers in the first place. After seeing them show their "puppy dog eyes", the landlord grows to love the puppies, and promises to find them new homes. Lucky is obviously confused, why would someone who loves puppies still not overthrow the "No Dogs" rule? At that moment, his daughter, Julie (Tara Strong), finds him hugging the pups and runs crying inside their apartment, her father trying to counsel her and promising to send the pups to the pound. Apparently, her father was just trying to make her happy. Later, she goes to try and play with the former owners of the pups, but they are still mad at her for making them give up their puppies. As she runs crying from the kids, an elite group of three pony-loving girls called the “Pony Sisters Club,” Winnie, the leader, Jenny and Penny, walk up behind her to hand her a pony-lover's certificate. Julie wants the approval of the club, and believes that owning a puppy might jeopardize her chances of joining. In order to get Julie to like puppies more than ponies, the gang attempts to introduce her to her perfect puppy according to the FKD, Checkers. Like her father, Checkers grows on her. Two of the Pony Sisters walk up behind her, and she tries hiding Checkers in her backpack. They reveal that Penny has been kicked out of the club because she kept bragging about her new puppy, meaning that a spot has opened up for Julie. This fact makes her even more nervous. Julie's father finds Checkers in her backpack, and promises to take her back to the pound and find her a new home. Inside their apartment is a room filled with ponies. Back at Shelter 17, while Checkers is confused at why Julie gave her up to the pound, Lucky comes up with a plan to get her to like puppies more than ponies. Through a series of “TeDouR” (Detour)” and “Donar ScLoDE” (Road Closed) signs made by Sparky (he's not the best speller, but at least he can spell) and a rabid-looking Niblet, the gang gets the landlord, Julie, the Pony Sisters, and the former owners of the three puppies in Winnie’s backyard with Mr. Fancyprants, her pet horse. As Julie is about to take the Pony Sisters oath, they reunite the pups with their owners and Julie with Checkers. Julie chooses Checkers over the Pony Sisters, and announces that she resigns her spot on the club, if it means she can’t keep Checkers. Her father, who wanted to get her daughter into the club, realizes his mistake and apologizes, thinking that getting into the club would help her make friends, like he did when he joined the "Pony Boys Club." Lucky and the gang realize that the pony toys were his. Julie tells him how she’s different from him. The club still invites her in, since the only reason they kicked Penny out was because she kept bragging about her pup, and there is no place for pride in the Club. Julie adopts Checkers, she becomes a Pony Sister, the landlord repeals the “No Dogs Allowed” rule, and the apartment kids get their dogs back. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie / Ms. Brewster / Sparky *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Mutt / Mailman *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Mr. Nut Nut / Farfel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Rachel Crane - Ann *E.G. Daily - Madison / Vanilli / Jenny *Kevin Michael Richardson - Ward / Mr. Grubo *Kath Soucie - Gail / Checkers / Winnie *Tara Strong - Julie *Cree Summer - Billy / Nougat / Penny Quotes Mailman: '''(to Mr. Grupo) It's the first time a dog, let alone ''three ''dogs didn't bark like crazy at me. Not a peep. And look at this, they brought me my slippers (holds up slippers)...Wait a minute, how'd they get my slippers? Ah well, it sure was cute. '''Winnie: Hi, Julie. ( Winnie and Jenny are walking without Penny and Julie quickly hides Checkers and pops out) Julie: Uh hi, Winnie. How's it going? Winnie: Not good. We had to kick Jenny out of the Pony Sister Club. Jenny: I'm Jenny! Winnie: Then the other one. Jenny: Penny. Winnie: Right, Penny. Julie: You kicked her out of the club. Why? Winnie: Because she bought this puppy. Jenny: Ruffles and all she ever did was talk about him. Ruffles this, Ruffles that, Ruffles, Ruffles, Ruffles. Julie: Why that's just horrible! Winnie: Penny is really not Pony Sister Material. Trivia *This episode playfully spoofs the fandom of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, particularly the adult male fans (bronies), as the "Pony Boys Club", and if you look closely, you see a pony figure that resembles Babs Seed from the same show and her appearance was two months after this episode aired. Also, Tara Strong, who voiced Julie in this episode, is also the voice of the character Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *For the first week this episode was on Hubworld.com, attempting to play this episode would instead play "Zipper the Zoomit Dog." This was fixed on September 10th, a week later. * If Mr. Grubo was trying to help his daughter make friends, how is forcing the kids of the building to give up their puppies going to do that? * Julie says she's the new kid. So either her parents are divorced and her dad recently gained custody, or she was adopted. Gallery Olaf Crying.png|Olaf crying...for reasons he cannot explain. Apartment_Puppy_Eyes.png External Links *Pound Puppies | Season 2 Episode 10: No Dogs Allowed Retrieved 10 Sep 2012 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes